Apparences
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Réponse à un défi qui a donné lieu à un gros délire, en gros Rogue trouve enfin son âme soeur ; présence de slash.


Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : délire, un peu de slash mais pas que ça (homophobes abstenez-vous quand même de lire cette fic !)

Pairings : Rogue/vous-verrez-bien-qui ^^ Draco/Harry (pas pu m'en empêcher lol) et peut-être d'autres selon l'inspiration du moment ^^;; (j'ai envie de mettre du Sirius/Remus, donc... ^___^)

Rating : R - plein de lemon prévus ! lol (en fait 2 pour l'instant, mais on sait jamais ^^;;;)

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Maître JKR... bon y'en a quelque uns à moi quand même ^^

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : L'idée vient d'un défi... Cependant, je ne dirai pas lequel et je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer de le savoir, ça vous gâcherez toute la surprise ^^

**

Apparences

**

_Chapitre 1_

*BOUM*

Etalé par terre après qu'une *chose* lui ait foncé dedans, Draco se frottait la tête en grimaçant.

_ POTTER ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sauter dessus comme ça et...

Draco écarquilla les yeux : Harry le fixait avec de grands yeux bleus surpris.

Harry... Yeux bleus... 

Yeux bleus... Harry...

Un tilt se fit dans l'esprit de Draco qui fronça les sourcils :  
_ Tu n'es pas Harry toi...

Les yeux bleus secouèrent la tête :  
_ Je m'appelle Alex, fit-il avec le plus grand des sourires. Excusez-moi de vous avoir bousculer !  
_ Alexander ! Reviens ici !

Le garçon se releva d'un bond :  
_ J'arrive maman !

Il s'excusa encore une fois auprès de Draco et repartit en courant. 

Draco haussa un sourcil : comment avait-il pu confondre Harry avec *ça* ? Le garçon était de toute évidence bien plus jeune, un première année sûrement, il avait les yeux bleus, ne portait pas de lunettes, n'avait pas de cicatrice... D'accord, il avait les mêmes cheveux qu'Harry, le même visage en un peu plus jeune et la même allure générale, mais quand même ! Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour avoir confondu *son* Harry et ce gamin.

Draco se releva alors, époussetant consciencieusement sa robe de sorcier. Puis il se dirigea vers le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express ; il avait un rendez-vous à tenir, et un Malefoy n'était jamais en retard.

*****

_ Harryyyy !!!

Deux paires d'yeux fusillèrent Draco aussitôt qu'il entra dans le compartiment.

_ C'est fou ce que vous me faites peur, ironisa le blond face à Weasley et Granger.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer qu'une petite voix ensomeillée s'éleva :  
_ Draco...

L'air tout endormi (ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable), Harry tendait les bras vers le blond qui ne tarda pas à répondre à l'invitation et alla embrasser avec ferveur son petit ami.

Outre qu'Harry avait les lèvres les plus douces qu'il eut jamais connu, Draco adorait les figures respectivement dégoûtée et gênée que prenaient Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, même si c'était totalement puéril de sa part. Et dire que cela faisait maintenant presque 6 mois qu'ils avaient avoué publiquement qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ces deux-là ne s'y étaient toujours pas fait ! Cétait bien des Gryffondor pour ça...

Enfin, Draco n'avait pas que ça à faire tout de même et il reporta toute son attention sur Harry :  
_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien, toi, fit-il d'un air concerné. Ta cicatrice te fait encore mal ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête avant de la blottir contre Draco.  
_ Mais ça va un peu mieux aujourd'hui... Et puis tu es là...

Draco sourit : Harry était tellement fleur bleue parfois, mais cela faisait aussi partie de son charme... Et Draco pouvait le peloter à loisir dans ces cas-là, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Mais pour l'instant, Draco était surtout inquiet. La cicatrice d'Harry se manifestait de plus en plus souvent et fortement, et tout le monde savait bien que c'était parce que Voldemort préparait un sale coup. C'était à cause de ça que personne n'avait voulu qu'Harry aille passer une partie des vacances chez lui. Vous pensez bien, la demeure d'un ancien mangemort ! C'était impensable, même si Lucius était mort. De plus, Draco était persuadé qu'avec le nombre d'aurors qui étaient passés fouiller sa maison, Harry aurait été bien plus en sécurité au manoir Malefoy que chez son parrain ou chez les Weasley. Bien sûr, Draco comprenait parfaitement que personne n'acceptait réellement leur liaison, à part Rogue qui, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Harry, soutenait Draco depuis le début.

Draco s'installa alors plus confortablement sur la banquette du train pour qu'Harry puisse venir se blottir dans ses bras. Granger s'était replongée dans l'étude d'un énorme pavé sans intérêt, Weasley se cachait derrière son Quidditch magazine, et le Poudlard Express commençait à quitter la gare.

Draco berçait tendrement Harry en lui caressant les cheveux :  
_ J'ai vu un drôle de gamin en arrivant, lui dit-il finalement. Il te...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Le jeune garçon qui avait bousculé Draco quelques temps auparavant se tenait là, un peu essouflé. Il regarda un instant les occupants du compartiment avant de lancer un "excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangés" et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Les quatre continuèrent à fixer la porte comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.  
_ Un Harry miniature... finit par balbutier Ron.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'apesantirent plus sur cette constatation qu'une autre voix, plus adulte et féminine cette fois, retentit à son tour.

_ Alexander O'Howell ! [ndc: petit clin d'oeil aux fans d'Ayashi lol ^^] Reviens ici immédiatement et cesse de faire l'imbécile !

Une femme apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 37, 38 ans. Assez grande pour une femme. Un semblant de chignon tentait de retenir longs cheveux bruns, mais de nombreuses mèches rebelles s'en échappaient et retombaient en ondulant sur ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait un air très doux. De petites lunettes ovales lui donnaient une petite touche sérieuse, mais ses yeux marrons gardaient un certain brin de malice qui la rendait tout de suite très sympathique.

Elle se tourna alors vers eux avec un gentil sourire :  
_ Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser, fit-elle d'une voix très douce avant de refermer la porte de leur compartiment.

_ Et bien, pour une coïncidence ! s'exclama Ron. Voilà que le sosie d'Harry se retrouve aussi à Poudlard...

Les trois Gryffondor hochèrent la tête alors que Draco haussait un sourcil perplexe : il trouvait cette "coïncidence" un peu étrange tout de même. C'était peut-être son côté Serpentard qui faisait ça, mais d'un autre côté, il fallait bien combler la naïveté des Gryffondor... Il devrait peut-être garder un oeil sur cet Alex et sa mère... juste au cas où...

*****

Rogue commençait à s'impatienter : le Poudlard Express avait une minute de retard et il détestait perdre son temps inutilement. D'ailleurs pourquoi le vieux fou avait-il décrété qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour accueillir cette Mrs O'Howell ? Elle devait être assez grande pour se débrouiller seule tout de même ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il laisse de côté ses potions pour venir l'accueillir...

Ah, quand même, le train arrivait ! C'était pas trop tôt ! 

Les élèves commencèrent à descendre, et Rogue vit que Draco s'avançait vers lui... accompagné de Potter bien sûr. Severus l'observa un moment : il ressemblait de plus en plus à James, à part les yeux de cette maudite Lily bien sûr, et cela commençait à vraiment mettre Rogue mal à l'aise... Mieux valait ne pas penser à tout ça...

Draco et lui discutèrent un moment, lorsqu'il vit ce qui devait être Mrs O'Howell descendre du train. Elle n'était pas trop dure à repérer parmi toutes ces gamines.

Rogue s'avança.

_ Et surtout tiens-toi tranquille ou je m'occupe moi-même de toi, c'est bien compris ?!

Elle devait donner les dernières recommandations à son fils que Dumbledore avait aussi accepté à Poudlard. Rogue les observa un moment... 

Par la barbe de Merlin ! 

Rogue palit... Il avait devant lui un second Potter... Comme si un seul dans toute sa carrière d'enseignant n'était pas suffisant ! Bon ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, mais tout de même ! 

Le gamin s'éloigna alors et Mrs O'Howell se tourna vers lui en souriant :  
_ Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous devez être le professeur Rogue ? Le directeur Dumbledore m'a prévenue de votre accueil...

Rogue resta un moment muet comme un carpe. Ses yeux... Bon sang, ses yeux ! Les mêmes que...

Severus cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et hocha la tête :  
_ Oui, oui, je suis Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions. Bienvenue à Poudlard, fit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra chaleureusement.  
_ Jasmine O'Howell, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondit-elle poliment.

Un peu gêné, Rogue l'invita à le suivre dans l'une des voitures prévues pour les emmener à Poudlard.

_Vous avez fait bon voyage j'espère ? demanda alors Severus pour ne pas paraître trop grossier.

Il fallait bien dire aussi qu'il trouvait cette Jasmine O'Howell tout à fait charmante. Outre cette ressemblance qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué, elle possédait une certaine grâce, tout en restant très sobre : pas ou peu de maquillage, une longue robe bleue marine qui soulignait ses formes de façon très simple et juste recouverte par un épais châle noir. c'était le genre de sobriété que Rogue appréciait particulièrement chez une femme.

_ Excellent, merci, répondit-elle. J'ai juste été un peu surprise par le changement de température entre la Californie et ici...  
_ Bien sûr... Vous venez donc de Californie... Votre mari est resté là-bas ?  
_ Si on veut, sourit-elle. Mais ce n'et plus vraiment mon mari en fait. Nous nous sommes séparés, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu revenir en Angleterre...  
_ Vous m'envoyez désolé, fit Rogue d'un air navré.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler, notamment de Poudlard, jusqu'à leur arrivée au château.

*****

_ Linda Moore !  
_ Pouffsouffle !  
_ Frederik Neils !  
_ Serpentard !

La cérémonie de répartition avait débuté depuis un bon moment sous les acclamations de chaque maison à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un nouvel élève.

_ Alexander O'Howell !

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers le choixpeau magique. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, puis la seconde suivante vers Harry qui se serait volontier caché sous la table. Même Dumbledore haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

_ Je crois que vous allez être la proie des regards pendant un bon moment, s'exclama Ron. La ressemblance est vraiment incroyable...  
_ Ils ont peut-être une certaine parenté avec les Potter, suggéra Hermione.  
_ Tu crois ? fit Harry avec une lueur d'espoir, lui qui rêvait de rencontrer certains membres de sa famille du côté paternel.  
_ Tu devrais en parler avec sa mère, qui sait... continua Hermione.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur Mrs O'Howell qui semblait en grande conversation avec Rogue. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais Harry n'aurait su dire qui en fait, c'était assez étrange.

_ Gryffondor !

Des cris retentirent de toute la table des Gryffondor alors que le jeune Alexander rejoignait sa nouvelle maison.

Bien qu'à l'autre bout de la table, Harry l'observa un moment. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance... une grande ressemblance d'ailleurs, à part qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes et que ses yeux yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux d'Harry étaient verts.

La répartition prit fin et Dumbledore se leva pour rappeler comme à son habitude quelques règles, notamment pour les nouveaux venus, règles qui étaient chaque année plus renforcées à cause de Voldemort, même si l'année précédente, ce dernier avait subi une cuisante défaite en perdant la majorité de ses mangemorts... Mais lui était toujours en vie comme le signalait sa cicatrice à Harry.

_ Chers élèves, je tiens maintenant à vous présenter notre nouvelle infirmière qui succèdera à Mrs Pomfresh qui a pris sa retraite. Je vous présente donc Mrs O'Howell. 

La nouvelle infirmière se leva et sourit aux élèves qui applaudirent comme à leur habitude.

_ Vous aurez aussi un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui devrait arriver demain. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous !

Et la soirée put reprendre normalement son cours.

*****

_ Elle est revenue, maître, sussurra une voix tapie dans l'ombre.

Un sifflement émergea d'un grand fauteuil :  
_ Il n'aura jamais fait ce que j'attendais de lui... 

Un long silence plana dans la pièce.  
_ Très bien, surveille-la et préviens moi s'il se passe quelque chose.  
_ Bien maître.

(à suivre)


End file.
